tttefandomcom-20200213-history
The Magic Lamp
* Michael Brandon |series=9 |series_no=9.14 |number=222 |released= * 15th October 2005 * 16th October 2005 * 24th February 2006 * 7th March 2007 * 5th November 2007 * 2nd July 2008 |previous=Thomas Tries His Best |next=Thomas and the Statue}} The Magic Lamp is the fourteenth episode of the ninth series. Plot The winch at the incline has broken down. While waiting for new parts for the winch, Skarloey tells the engines about Proteus and his magic lamp, fabled to grant wishes to its finder. Peter Sam scoffs at the tale, but when he takes a wrong turn and finds clues that the tale claims hints to the location of the lamp, he starts to have faith, until he finds that the lamps he sees are a fogman's lamp, a bonfire at a campsite, and last of all, Harold's searchlight. Harold directs Peter Sam to the right line, and Peter Sam realises that maybe just believing in the lamp will grant your wishes. Characters * Skarloey * Peter Sam * Duncan * Rusty * Harold * Thomas * Proteus * Rheneas * Mighty Mac Locations * Skarloey Coal Yard * The Transfer Yards * Skarloey Bridge * The Campsite * The Depot Trivia * Going by production order, this is the seventeenth episode of the ninth series. * In the shots featuring both Harold and Peter Sam, Peter Sam's small-scale model is used. * A deleted scene from this episode shows Rheneas and Rusty wearing their wincing faces which was the only time they were seen on-screen. Goofs * At the beginning of the episode, Rusty can be heard chuffing down the hill, despite not being a steam engine. * When Peter Sam is at the bottom of the hill, he no longer has trucks. When he goes up the hill, they reappear. In Other Languages Home Media Releases * The Ultimate Collection * Triple Pack (DVD) AUS DVD Boxsets * 3 Disc Set * Complete Series 1-10 * The Essential Collection (5 DVD Boxset) * The Great Adventures of Thomas and Friends * Series Nine and Series Ten Double Pack * Series Nine and The Great Discovery Double Pack US * Tales from the Tracks DVD Boxsets * 4-Disc DVD Box Set * Let's Explore with Thomas * Steam Engine Stories * 3 DVD Lunchbox Set DK * The Magic Lamp (Danish DVD) NOR/SWE * Little Trains on a Day Out FIN * The Little Locomotive Excursion CHN * Holiday Express HUN * A Magic Lamp JPN * I Dreamed Thomas Goodnight Bedtime Stories! * Suspense of Thomas the Tank Engine!! * Thomas the Tank Engine Series 9 Vol.4 * Thomas and the Pirate's Treasure MYS * Flour Power and Other Adventures * Magical Collection * The Magic Lamp and Other Adventures SA * Thomas Tries His Best (DVD) GER * Thomas and the New Locomotive DVD Boxsets * 11 Great Stories with Thomas and his Friends * Adventure on Rails! NL * Thomas and Duncan IDN * Thomas and the Toy Shop and other stories SPN * Thomas and Friends - Volume 7 (Spanish DVD) DVD Boxsets * Second Season (Spanish DVD) THA * Thomas and Friends - Volume 31 (Thai DVD) HK * Thomas and Friends Volume 27 (Hong Kong DVD) TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 15 }} es:La Lámpara Mágica pl:Magiczna Lampa ru:Волшебная лампа Category:Series 9 episodes Category:Episodes